this is the story of how i tried to help my big brother
by peterpennykirkland
Summary: human names are used. peters life wasnt perfect but he was happy with it. he spent hes day playing had having fun with arthur and his friends atlest he did till the war broke out and the friends slowly began to hate eachother. they had turned on eachother but all the guns where pointing at arthur. peter hated seeing his friends find and is determented to stop this madness.
1. Chapter 1

This was my first fan fiction so helpful reviews and pointing out my mistakes would be welcome 3 human names are used and listed below.

Arthur = England Peter= Sealand Ivan= Russia Alfred= America Gilbert= Prussia Bella=Belarus

This is the story of how I tried to help my big brother. This is the story of how he was in a war. This is the story of how he thought I was useless. This is the story of how I wanted to prove him wrong. This is the story where he was right ... this is the story of how I got in the way... and how the one he called friend tried to destroy him but destroyed everything around him instead... it's my fault I should of left when I was asked...if I did maybe non of this would of happened...I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!

Everybody was friends once and played and had lunch. They all come from across the globe to sit and talk and just be together. Even I was allowed to come sometimes and I loved being with them, they had a laugh together... That all changed within a year. In that year they stopped being friends and went back to their home country's blocking everyone off from each other. The only ones that were still seeing each other where my big brother Arthur and Gilbert. Alfred who I thought would never leave left us... he comes back with Ivan to fight with big brother. I forgot to mention who I am... I'm peter... peter Kirkland.

It was just a normal day, Francis was strip teasing everyone, Arthur was sipping tea, Ivan was trying to get everyone to become one with him and get away from Bella. Everyone was normal well normal for them anyway...but there was something wrong with Alfred so I decided to bring him a burger that was sitting on the side that he had brought. Hey cheers little dude Alfred practically shouted in my face. I said he was welcome and smiled but he didn't smile back he just took Ivan to the side and told me it was adult talk. I didnt like being left out so I told big brother that I was being treated like an outcast again...but he just told me I was a nuisance and sent me away. He always does that now tho he never used to but I'm used to it by now or atleast I pretend to be. Arthur did listen to me talking about Ivan and Alfred tho because he went over to them and this is how it all started.

Arthur stormed up to Alfred cursing and screaming every name under the sun, he clearly heard something I hadn't and didn't like it one bit. That's when Ivan took out his pipe and began tapping the floor with it saying there aren't gunna be any problems here da? Da? Arthur asked them to leave as politely as he could manage but Ivan didn't like being treated second class and lifted his pipe. I knew what was happing and what he was going to do and I couldn't no wouldn't just stand there and let it happen so I ran forward yelling stop as I really didn't like where it was going...the last thing I remember was seeing a silver glint of sunshine before darkness. I could only guessed it escaladed from there because when I woke up everything was in utter chaos!

My eyes flickered open and widened in shock and horror at my surroundings. My head rested to the right so I slowly turned it left to see the other side when I felt a hand on my head .. Arthur Arthur is that you do you really care enough to sit with me when I passed out?! My head turned..Arthu...Gilbert? What are you doing here gil? Ze awesome me is here to take the care of you! He said it in he's usual high mighty manor but this time he sounded like...he cared? I just smiled at him before freezing still when I saw anger appear on his face as he looked up and a press on my back appeared with it. Leave him outta zis! Gilbert almost shouted to the owner of the gun like thing against my back. G..G..GILL! I began to stutter and shake tightening my grip on his shirt. He shirt was soaked in red liquid that I felt dribbling onto my hands and soaking into my clothes. When I finally built up the courage to turn around and see who it was that was to "leave me outta it" I wished I never looked. He was meant to be our friend he was meant to look after us was he to blame for everything that just happened?! I thought out of everyone he would be the one to want peace! No it wasn't him I couldn't see straight so I couldn't be sure it was him so I probably wasn't. That's right it a nobody that I didn't know there's no way it was him in the tent door.

g..gil i stuttered happened here? I asked him as I felt tears fall down my face but I don't care about that ... where's Arthur ?! my mind went into panic and guessed Gilbert could tell and the guest in the tent opening. Leave ... he stopped and held me in his arms. My head was spinning still and I couldn't feel my legs or see straight but I thought I knew who it was in the tent door but couldn't be sure so a just held onto Gilbert on told him to tell me everything. Let me talk with our guest first he said pushing the blurry vision of a man out the hold in the tent. I could hear muffled talking outside, he's coming with me, my brother wants him, he will be raised to fight no to drink tea and waste time! Leave peter outta your pathetic war he's nothing to do with Arthur anymore so leave him be! I heard this as my vision improved and I saw the shadows outside. Gilbert was shouting his words but the other person I could barely hear but he was sort of ...frightened as he spoke. Either way I had to get away from wherever I was... I needed to find Arthur he was there and knew what happened!

I crawled out of the covers that lay onto of me and to the back of the tent where there was a way I could slip under the tent line. I lifted it and slithered out like a snake out of a hole I stood up but it hurt to stand. My head lifted as my eyes opened and saw so many people I didn't know attacking my friends and dead corpses on the floor. I screamed long and loud gripping my head as I began to run for the hills. Gilbert must have heard me scream as he came round the tent calling my name but I didn't care I just had to get away from everything! SHIT! PETER! I heard him curse and call as he began to run after me. I just ran faster into a small forest on the hill just passed mine and my brother's home. That home where all the happy memories were, where I was raised, where all of us had had fun playing games and talking. I shake my head to put them thoughts to the back of my mind and focus on running. I ran into the forest I began climbing a tree when I felt somebody grab me and firm hold that didn't feel friendly. I turned around and as Ivan grabbed my hips and pulled me off the tree I. ! I wriggled and fell to the floor into the dirt out of his grip. Come with me peter da? He acted so friendly to me ... maybe he just wanted to help? But it was him who tried to hit Arthur and hit me instead so maybe I should run from him? Those thoughts circled my head as I just have him a blank look. The smile disappeared as he turned around giving me a chance to get up the nearest tree. Oh hello der Gilbert can I help you with something? I'm kinda busy right now but I shall help you very soon da? He sounded like he would kill Gilbert but he was also acting kind, and it sent chills down my spine. GIL! I called out to him out of fear of Ivan standing meters below me, I started to cry and couldn't stop g. HELP ME! My voice wavering under my tears. Gilbert was out of breathe from chasing me but he also looked like he was kill anyone who got in his way. IM SORRY GILBERT! IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRYY ... I'm so sorry.. My voice just disappearing into the wind. From the corner of my eye I saw Arthur fighting what looked like American soldiers... Gilbert don't worry about me save Arthur I can climb trees he can't! I begged him as I climbed higher than I ever climbed to get a good distance from Ivan and a good view of my surroundings. Gilbert please I asked him again. Fine but I'm coming back for you peter and with that he went to Arthur to fight by his side. I looked back at Ivan who was laughing to himself and calling up to me saying its fine for now but you have to come down sooner or later da? He continued laughing and smiling to himself. I climbed further up the tree to a spot where I could see with nothing blocking the way and I could simply sit on the trees intertwined without holding on for dear life. I just watched as my brother battled alongside Gilbert, I worried about them as they were surrounded by Americans and Russians, I didn't know what to do so I just sat there hoping for this all to end.

( so that's all from peters point of view, if you want me to do somebody else's point of view up to here please post in reviews, also if you want me to continue this story. This is my first ever fan fic so reviews are welcome with helpful criticism) p.s didn't know Belarus human name so i just put Bella


	2. MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR! not a chapter sorry

Hello everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile of when I said I would but I have lots of exams and also some family issues at the moment which is putting a lot of stress onto me and my family.

I am really sorry but I am still trying to catch up to my deadlines that I set slowly.

I also have very stupid of me started writing 3 fanfics at the same time as I just couldn't wait to start them so I will be slow on updating 1 because I'm updating the other 2 as well.

So if you could please be patient with me and give support then I will try my very best to update as quickly as possible ^_^ thank you so much

From peterpennykirkland

xXx


	3. Chapter 2 time to fight

The story of how i tried to help my big brother part 2 plan

Russia captures sealand and injects him with a venium that can kill humans in seconds but kills a nation in 24 hours (painfully) he does this to get England to ibide by his rules but sealand tells him that he wont save him as hes a newsance and should be gone then sealand gets slapped "we cant have you dieing early now SHUT UP" said by Russia

*Okay in case you don't get it they are still nations NOT humans. They are just in a different place to the humans but that can bring humans from their nations here to fight but they cant go there. This fact is very important for later on so remember that.*

Prussias point of view

"Peter when you get the chance run run and don't look back! I promise I will be back and ill look after you!" He whispered into peters ear before rising to my feet and pushing the figure outside out of peters view. "Mattie what the hell is wrong with you?! After what they have done you're still protecting him! I'm disappointed in you" he shook his head in disapproval still showing how furious he was with the Canadian. He looked up to him with apologies in his eyes "Gilbert I need to you to step aside and let me get peter now... Alfred needs him.. I'm sorry ok?" Gilbert looked up a bit shocked by the statement.

"Why does Alfred need him? I thought this was about Arthur?"

"it is all part of their plan, as his brother I'm forced to carry this out without a second thought so please when this is over please forgive me?!"

"After what you've don't I don't think so sorry Mattie" Prussia looked at the floor to avoid Mathews sorry eyes when he heard a crackled scream from behind the tent.. "P..Peter!"

"no..no..no..no..no...NOO! THIS CANT BE WE WERE SO HAPPY! What happened brother? B..brother?!" peter sobbed into his hands running away from mangled corpses of his friends and his shoes being coated in crimson red as he ran. He ran into the forest shrieking and sobbing seeing the body's of his friends replaying in his mind over and over. When Gilbert found him he was behind a tree with cuts on his face legs and arms with tears streaming down his face, horror plastered over his deep blue eyes. Peter scuttled up the tree away from a hidden Russian "gil its Ivan! He's acting strange!"

*time skip as I've already wrote this part* Gilbert and Arthur are fighting together

Gilbert and Arthur stood back to back protecting each other from ambushes and slicing into the flesh of the enemy Russian and American soldiers. Gil looked up at the trees where peter was sat, looked up just to catch a glimpse of a blue ball fly onto his neck making the boy fall out of the tree "PETER! SHIT" Gilbert cursed as he and Arthur were boxed in. A horse emerged from within the trees with a blood splattered body and riding it was a smirking Ivan with peter uncontous in his lap, he stopped right next to Gilbert and Arthur for a few moments so they could see he had peter and stroking his hair behind a wall of Russian fighters. Gilbert noticed he had a blue feather dart in his neck Gilbert ran forward stabbing a Russian in the throat and twisting his knife. Ivan just laughed and galloped away shouting "see you soon da?" as he laughed to himself. Finally after an hour of battles most of the soldiers where dead or unable to move, leaving Gilbert and Arthur to reflect on current events. They slumped down back to back on the crimson grass, breathing heavily and hiding their faces from one another.

"Everyone has gone back to their own countries now huh? Is that why your still here... for peter I mean?"

"I have nowhere to go now so I became he's guardian but i failed at protecting him. How un-awesome of me"

"c..c..CRAP!... do you know what he does to weak nations...oh god why?!" Arthur voice cracked and he buried his face in his hands weeping and sobbing to himself.

"wha ... what do you mean? Arthur!? Tell me for god's sake!" Gilbert turned around to face the brit

"Im sorry I was talking out loud again uh ..you j..just don't want to know Gilbert.. Trust me this once" Arthur just looked away at his shoulder.

"Look you know my only purpose is to protect peter so just ... JUST FUCKING TELL ME ALREADY WOULD YA!" he grabbed Arthur's shoulders and pulling them towards him.

"I..I'm sorry...have you ever heard of Germania, Rome or even the holy roman empire? He finds them after they have been defeated or taken over and well.. you can guess the rest but I heard Holy Rome got away yet he's not here? It was just a rumour anyway, Gilbert I..."

"Arthur can we stop this charade now.. we aren't human so we need to stop this.."

"but Gilbert I...no Prussia... you have to stay away from Russia he won't even think twice about destroying what's left of you!"

"Sealands more important he's alive and exists I don't anymore my time is done. I've accepted that now"

Prussia turned his ruby eyes burning crimson with anger and determination as rain droplest fell from the dark sky, England shock his dizzy head to gain focus and ran full speed towards the Prussian, both determined to save the young micro nation.


	4. Chapter3 steel tables and crimson floods

I woke up in a damp and dark room with little lighting, i was on a cold flat surface, it was shiny but had weird stains on it. That's when i realised was strapped down as well. I was in some kind of lab on a table when i went to cry out and hand appeared and stroked my head. "don't worry da, it will only hurt little bit but i like to hear screams and begs so i waited for you to wake. Begin to beg for me not to touch you and let you go now da?" the shadow chirped thick with a Russian accent. "r..Russia? is that you?" i finally croaked out and turning my head to left slightly "da tis me oh and look there its a camera. I will film this and show it to your brothers and friends so they can be tortured with nothing but me torturing you!" Russia began to laugh darkly before checking the camera was recording and slowly walking towards me "kolkolkolkolkolkolkol"...

"hurry up Arthur before we lose the tracks to the weather" Prussia called down the hill to a very tired Arthur "do you know where they are going? If you do then can we just teleport? I have magic for that you know!" Arthur called unable to take another step "probably home.. oh yeah sorry um the creepy castle on the other side of the bogs" Prussia gestured behind him " think about it and ill teleport us or we will never make it in time" England pointed and Prussia "okay" Prussia gave a thumbs up and closed his eyes. "..and open.. this it?" England look around as Prussia opened his eyes "y..yeah this is it... hasn't changed since last time i was here.." Prussia walked cautiously to the large oak door. "i heard about that.. I'm sorry" England followed behind "its fine but be quite now" Prussia opened the door and slipped though the gap pulling England in as well. They looked all though the house without seeing anyone until they turned down a corridor. Once Prussia realised where they had turned he shrunk back against a wall as England carried on until he realise the Prussia wasn't next to him anymore. "Gilbert what's up" he whispered holding his shoulders "down there.. that's the room... that's Russia's lab... if he's in there... oh god what have i done?! I shouldn't of let him outta my sight! This is all my fault! I should of-" he was cut of by 3 men walking down the corridor round the corner. They had no where to run so when the men turned around the corner and saw them on the ground...

"Latvia! Estonia! Lithuania! Oh god I'm so glad its you" Prussia quietly chirped "you frightened the wits out of us" England mumbled smiling and heavily before going to hug Latvia but was pushed away roughly "please run just run away from us!" Estonia cried as he pulled out a small gun, Latvia and Lithuania did the same, aiming at them "RUN GOD DAMN IT!" all three shouted taking the safety off the guns. Prussia and England glanced at each other before turning on their heels and running around the corner. "What the hell is going on?!" Prussia cried trying to remember each and every room in the house. "Mein gott! Mein gott! Nein! In here!" Prussia grabbed England's wrist and pulled him into a small closet. The Boltics whispers could be heard as they passed the closet "do we have to?- yes we do – Estonia is right Latvia we will end up like sealand if we struggle against him so we just need to-" their voices died out as they continued down the corridor. Prussia's eyes went wide "nein he wouldn't... would he?!" Prussia looked at his hands, dark and black with dirt, he looked at England's who had much the same as he did but a bit cleaner. England put a hand on Prussia's shoulder "Gilbert what are you talking about?"England blurted out tightening his grip on the Prussians shoulder. "you don't want to know what happens here Kirkland... just follow me" Prussia got up from the floor and peaked though the door "ja clear" he opened the door and walked out followed by England "Latvia?!" England squeaked seeing him sitting against the wall in tears "don't come near me... or i have to shot... or take you to him either way won't end well" Latvia sniffled holing the gun in his left hand firmly. "we are just here for sealand" Prussia stated crossing is arms. "fine have it your way go on pass though he's down there" England and Prussia walked down the corridor only to fell something plummet onto the back of their heads and with a light mumble of 'I'm sorry' the world went black.

When England woke up he was tied to a metal chair with ropes and hand cuffs so that he couldn't move and barely breathe, he look to his left and saw Prussia teeth grit focused straight ahead though a window. "Gilbert?" England chocked out "what's going on?" England questioned and Prussia opened his mouth but closed it as he gaze went back to the window. A door creaked open as a tall man walked in "hello comrades" he chirped "Russia..." Prussia snarled "Prussia" Russia cued. The room was grey everything was grey even the small TV in front of them was grey. "okay now then where was i? Oh yes i was about to show you what happened to your brother" Russia beamed, the look on England's face picture clearly what he was thinking. His face pale, frozen other than his lips shaking with his body slumped back. Prussia glared at the towering Russian and glanced back at the broken brit "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO IVAN?!" Prussia struggled and screeched at the top of his lungs "just watch the tape boys" Russia tapped the screen and moved behind the Prussian and brit to watch along.. watching his handy work play out.

The screen flashed on showing a dim room and Russia stood over a small blond boy "hello i believe have something of yours-" Russia pointed to an uncontus boy on the table "-he is my property now... Gilbert knows what happens next don't you gill?" (England glances at Gilbert, gilberts face was in a state of shock... he did know) "anyway i shall wake him up know" Russia took out a syringe and retracted some blood before putting a strange green liquid on the tube and placing the altered blood back into the young boy "he shall wake up know" within minutes the kids come to it was then they knew it was defiantly sealand on that table... what they didn't know is what Russia was about to do...

_**a/n: **__**okay okay im sorry for no updates but ive been updating all my other story's as well as exams and stuff in my life and ugh just ugh but thank you for your patience and kindness ehe **_

_**p.s: i think this is only gunna be 5 or 6 chapters because this isn't my long term project 'the secret of the nation sealand' is and i really need to knuckle down on that.. so sorry in advance oh and also sorry for short chapter just had to get this bit done so we could move on**_


	5. Chapter 4 - POMR

Prussia and England's heads were forced forwards to watch sealands suffering as a new form of torture. The table moved to an upright position so they could see sealand fully, as Russia injected the micro nation the brit and Prussian could see it was defiantly peter on the table "Prussia you know what happens first don't you? We shall precede da?" Russia purred. Sealand began to wake up with pain filled moans and twists, suddenly his eyes shot open and he blinked several times to focus them "w..what happened? Gil? Arthur? R..Russia! ah let me go I.. I don't have anything you want! I swear it!" he began struggling violently in his straps "oh but little one you do.. you are alive that is why your here" Russia stroked a hand down the side of sealands face then under his eyes to wipe away the tears already beginning to fall "shh hush now little one don't dirty that face just yet I haven't done anything.. Hmm why don't you say hello to Prussia and your brother England da? Look right into that camera there and give a little message to him" Russia pointed to the camera as he went to grab his tools for his treatment. Prussia turned to England "Arthur please look away! Block out the sounds! block out everything! Just do it!.. Do it for peter!" Prussia begged the brit tears forming in his eyes "..for peter" he sobbed. England was stunned at the Prussian crying openly, he squished his eyes closed and began to sing loudly gritting his teeth between lyrics "f..for peter" he stuttered and sung louder over gil masked sobs.

Sealand stared into the camera lens, if he said something then would Russia be happy? Would he be mad? This is Russia after all. Why was he here anyway? He was nothing important just a simple war fort abandoned after world war 2... that was it nothing more nothing less. He was a nothingness that Russia was going to use to get what he wanted .. as usual "I'm sorry I..I .. I'm sorry I got caught, I'm sorry that he is going to use me to get what he wants from you, I'm sorry that I screwed up again" he bowed his head down in shame. Russia smirked as he walked over pushing a tray full of tools of torture. He went to a small door opened it to revile a small fire with a long metal pole in the centre. Russia picked up the pole and swung it around and put it on a table stand, he had already striped the boy of his shirt, he picked up the pole and pushed the hot metal into sealands soft milky skin. Sealand screeched at the feeling of the hot metal against him, he could smell his own flesh cooking. Russia healed it there for 10 seconds listening to the micro nations cry's before he pulled the brander away. Across his lower back was the letters P.O.M.R sealand was sobbing and screaming, he began to beg for him to stop, that the pain was unbearable, he screamed again as Russia slapped his hand across his face "England raised you weak, I will make you strong, but for now just scream till you scream no more!" Russia purred in his face.

England was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard sealands cry's and screams, "SEALAND! RUSSIA STOP IT! STOP HURTING HIM! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! HE DOESNT DESERVE THIS!" England screamed and struggled in his binds. He began to sob wildly, kicking and screaming. He glanced at Prussia who was sobbing, teeth grit, breathing heavily, he looked up "why the hell did you brand him?! He is a child Ivan! A child! Me I can understand but a fucking child! No! Ivan that's unforgivable! Do you hear me?! Unforgiveable!" he put his head down he began to sob again. England continued to stare at Prussia, he was crying?, he was branded?! he was always so strong and cocky with this as his past present and future?!

"gilbert...w..what does P.O.M.R stand for?"

_**A/N: hey guys short chapter for you im sorry but gah im so busy that i haven't updated any of my fanfictions so ive just don't this for you so that you don't have anything 3 sorry i took so long but i hope to update much more soon. Also pretty obvious but what do you think P.O.M.R stands for? Have fun see you later :D**_


	6. Chapter 5 re-written

_**A/N: WARNING THIS CHAPTER IVAN SHOWS HIS INSANITY LIKE JUST WTF SO IF YOU GET CREEPED OUT THEN DONT READ AND JUST PM FOR A NOT CREEPY VERSION? I DUNNO I JUST I WANT TO DO THIS BUT I THINK I MAY REGRET IT! JUST WARNING YOU SO DONT SAY I DIDNT WARN YOU –note- *Russia laugh is much like kira laugh from death note mix of jap and eng version***_

"Gilbert...w..what does P.O.M.R stand for?"

Prussia sobbed and looked away from the brit, teeth grit "p-please..Arthur just block everything out and think of happy times with him!.. please...I c-can't do this again... not again *sob*... IVAN YOU FROZEN BASTARD! SHOW YOURSELF!" Prussia began to shriek letting his anger lose, uncontrolled and vengeful. The creaking of floor board alerted them to a 3rd person in the room again "hello Gilbert you called for me? he is so close to you both and yet so far.. does this anger you? Come on Gilbert show me some of that rage i love so much da?" Russia's face was cold and menacing as he paced around the room waiting for a reply "how .. FUCKING ... DARE YOU! ILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND MAKE YOU SUFFER AS PETER HAS! YOU WILL REGRET EVERYTHING I SHALL MAKE SURE OF THAT!" Russia looked at the fury in the Prussian's ruby eyes and began to laugh a sickening laugh "aha..ahaha..ahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. THERES MY FURY .. SHOW ME MORE OF IT MY LITTLE DOLL" the Russian purred before going back to laughing again. Prussia was looking him dead in the eyes, teeth grit with no fear. Arthur looked at the pair in terror with turned to horror when Russia grabbed the Prussians head by the hair and neck forcing him forward and licking the side of his face "mm I taste fear, is my little pet.. frightened?! Hahahaha" he descended into laughter once more as Prussia's skin crawled and feeling of his tongue on his face and throat. His hands griped tighter onto the Prussian as he removed the hand on his neck to undo the Prussians shirt (*not what you think XD*) he curled the sides of to see a burn scar on the centre of his chest that reads... P.O.M.R... "its as pretty as when I first did huh my little pet?" England looked at the burn eyes wide "w-what does it mean?" he stuttered speaking weakly. Russia looked at the brit almost as if he had forgot he was there "the branding?" he purred "it means *smirk* one with mother Russia of course" he began to giggle at the horrified brits face.

Prussia put his head down as he began to zone out as his mind descended into memories of the past. England was screaming at the top of his lungs to get him to respond be he didn't, he just had his head down, dead eye and staring at the floor "GILBERT! GILBERT PLEASE! GILBERT SAY SOMETHING!" he screeched gaining some weird looks from the men guarding the door as they snickered and one whispered 'pathetic' making the brit sob more. The video started to play again as Russia once again left the room, Arthur didn't know where he kept going but he was quickly reminded that peter was hurting and in pain when he heard the pained cries once again begin to play...

Prussia's body ached and felt like it was burning all over, crimson painted the floor, a smell of burnt flesh scented the air, a insane smile floated in front of him.. and he relived the hell he tried so hard to forget..

Russia closed the door to the 'viewing room' and walked down the silver hallway past steel doors with pictures of nations on them. He walked past ones with Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, a blackened old one with Prussia on and finally sealand. He snickered and opened the door with a loud creak, the room was dark except some empty chains in the back right corner and a blue light coming from the far back wall in the centre. He walked towards the light his shoes clacking against the floor at a steady pace with a smile growing on his face, he stopped just in front of the tank so he could see clearly what was inside. The tank took up half of the back wall and went straight to the ceiling, it had tubes and plugs connected to the tank and the thing inside that breathed at a steady pace bubbles coming out every so often. Russia looked at the tank and smirked "hello my little one you are weak right now but you shall be strong soon, I shall make you strong" he put his hand to the tank "my little peter you will be the cause of downfall of the world, well my enemies anyway da?" he looked at the young blonde floating in the tank helplessly in a dormant straight waiting to be woken up. His sailor suit was in a pile on the floor with red stains covering the white fabric, he was wearing a white full body suit with numbered printed all over it. He stepped back from the tank and put his hands together and pressing them against his chin as if preying but a demonic smirk laced his face "you shall be stripped of the title's sealand, peter Kirkland and micro nation.. your new purpose is to serve me... I couldn't do this to a nation but you? Nobody would notice you dropping from the earth...So sleep and gain strength.. Wait for my command my little one"

_**A/N: hey yes it short but its abit like a warm up to the next part which to me an hour to just write up the plan to so it might take all weekend to write. Im year 11 now so im under pressure from school and everything but i wont stop writing! But the reason i haven't updated in ages is... im lazy :/ im sorry my inner cba monster came out again but i will be updating all my fanfics very soon!**_


End file.
